In recent years, regulations related to automotive fuel consumption have become strict, and low fuel consumption has been desired for automotive internal combustion engines. Meanwhile, high output has also been desired for the internal combustion engines. In order to achieve the low fuel consumption and the high output simultaneously, an injection amount control range needs to be expanded so as to conform to a wide operation region of the engine. In order to do so, it is desired that a lift amount (a stroke) of a valve body that determines a cross sectional area of a flow passage in a fuel injection section is variable.
As a fuel injection valve for realizing this, a configuration having two movable elements is disclosed in PTL1.